Spirit Energy and Magic don't Mix
by Ss JK
Summary: Koenma discovers Hogwarts, and has the boys go check it out for Spirit world... what will happen? (no really... I DON'T KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN! Help me please)
1. The new mission

**Spirit Energy and Magic Don't Mix**

**DISCLAIMER- opps, almost forgot this! Well, I don't know about you, but I own Harry Potter! looks around I do! I own all five! nobody laughs. Oh… well I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Yu Hakusho… Happy?**

The new mission

"YOU WHAT!?!" Yusuke yelled at the short ruler.

"Like I said Yusuke, I have gotten you enrolled into a school of magic, alone with Kuwabara, and Kurama." Koenma said from behind his desk. "We just recently discovered it. Normally, if a spirit is babbling such a crazy story, we dismiss it and label them insane. But lately we have had an unusually high amount of dead people speaking of magic and such, so we were forced to investigate. It turns out there are _several _schools that teach magic to young witches and wizards. I need you to investigate and report more about this. You're plane will arrive tomorrow at 8am, so you will be able to arrive at the beginning of the year with everyone else, and hopefully that will help to stop attention being drawn to you."

"SO WHY DOESN'T HE HAVE TO GO?!" Yusuke yelled pointing at the short black-haired demon next to him.

"Simple, he _will_ be going. Hiei, will be ideal to search the premises for anything suspicious, with his speed, and will not be able to attend the classes."

"What makes you think I'll agree to this?" Hiei said.

"That's simple as well. You're probation includes work like that if it falls under the time your probation is set. You are still on probation, so you _have _to do this. That is if you don't want it extended one hundred and fifty years longer."

"Hn. You just made that up."

"No. Actually, it is a rule, may I suggest you read the rule book on your trip?" Koenma said as he dropped a very large book onto his desk.

Hiei didn't commit.

"Koenma, I, myself, know several languages, but how will the others be able to communicate." Kurama said, reminding everyone he was there. "From what I understand, all these schools are in England, and I highly doubt Yusuke or Kuwabara can speak any English at all."

"That has been fixed. When I spoke with the headmaster of Hogwarts to have you enrolled there, I warned him that they didn't speak English." Koenma explained, "After I told him this he created these." He said as he showed everyone three necklaces; one black, one red, one yellow. "They are language charms, wearing it allows you to speak English and understand it as if it were your native language, in your case, Japanese."

"So do we get to choose what color we want?" Yusuke asked sarcastically.

Koenma ignored the sarcastic-ness, "Yes you do, in fact."

"Fine then." Yusuke said, but before he could take one, the black was already missing.

"Black is more my color detective." Hiei said holding the black one in his hand, and then left.

Yusuke picked the red one, and shoved it into his pocket.

"Kurama, the tickets are in the envelope. The first set are for the plane to London, there you will meet up with one of the students. The headmaster tells me she is one of the top students, and she will show you were to go for supplies. The second set of tickets are for the train to Hogwarts, where she will take you the next day. Also, enclosed is some British money; if I'm not mistaken there is a bank you can exchange for the wizarding currency. You will be receiving letters informing you of the supplies needed."

Kurama took the envelope and the remaining necklace (for Kuwabara, who wasn't present at the time) and left with Yusuke, before he started to yell at the ruler (or at least the son of the ruler) of the spirit world again.

_So… Do you think that was good? Bad? Needs cleaning up? Characters weren't in Character??? Suggestions?? Give me suggestions!!! I need them desperately!!!! PLEASE!! E-mail me, or just review me, but please bring your thoughts to my attention. (but don't ask for men/men relationships or anything along those lines… -- I'm bad enough with boy/girl . ,) (so you know, I really need help… any ideas for a villan? And how old should the HP people be???)_


	2. Owls, Letters, and Kuwabara

_Hmmm… I have decided the setting of the story takes place after the dark tournament. Oh, and all Botan fans, I was wanting to put her in, and with all your extremely helpful reviews, I WILL put her in!!!!! Botan fans cheer And special thanks to H__anyouToni breathing is a good thing. Thank you for the reminder ;-) (I LOVE ALL MY REVIEWS!!!, that one was just sort of funny) Free candy for all my reviewers!! To receive your candy, dress up like your favorite yyh character on the night of Oct. 31, and go to your neighbor's house! :-D Sorry this will be another short chapter… it's hard to write when you don't know what's going to happen…_

_Disclaimer: I don't own it. Happy?_

Owls, letters, and Kuwabara...

"What do you mean we're leaving tommorow?!" Kuwabara asked, "But what if Yukina comes to visit and I'm not there?! She's gonna think I don't like her or something!!!" Kuwabara dramatizing his situation, while basically talking to himself, in a dream world where Yukina can't find him and starts crying because she is alone.

"Uhhh. Kuwabara I'm sure Koenma will tell her were you are." Kurama said to his despairing teammate.

"Oh! Ok. So were are we going?"

"Do you really need things explained to you three times? I didn't think you were that stupid." Yusuke said from across the room. (They were in Kuwabara's house)

"If I remember correctly you've had Koenma explain thing several times, and still didn't pay attention to what he said.

"Ya, but we always came out fine." Yusuke said nonchalant.

Kurama didn't think that it was the time to bring up, how Yusuke almost died every time.

"It's not my fault I didn't pay attention Urameshi! I was worried about my sweet _Yukina_!" He said, going into another dream world.

"Listen Kuwabara, we're going to London tomorrow, then to some freak show school all year that's filled with witches and wizards.

Kuwabara then started to picture every girl in his school with warts, and long noses, flying around on brooms. Then he pictured all the boys wearing wizard hats, and having long white beards. (It was a scary picture)

"Hello Suzuru." Kurama said as Kuwabars' older sister walked in.

"Oh hi sis." Kuwabara greeted.

"So, you're taking my little brother away on another mission." She said, "Have fun at that school." She said in a monotone voice, "Oh, and Kuzuma, try to win some of your fights this time." She added, and then left.

"Hey! What was that supposed to mean?!" Kuwabara yelled, as he stood up and left the room, running after his sister. (Only to get beaten up by her might I add) He returned a few minutes later only to see something odd.

"WHAT THE HECK ARE THOSE???" He yelled pointing to the three creatures outside his window.

"Owls." Kurama answered.

"You're stupider than me! Even I knew that." Yusuke added.

"Strange though. Owls are nocturnal, and these species are rare in Japan."

"So what are they doing here? And what's noct-whatever." Yusuke asked.

"Nocturnal, meaning they sleep during the day, and are awake at night."

"Oh ya."

"Still! Why are they outside my window? Probably waiting for me to go to sleep so they can break the glass and attack me in my sleep… What are you doing?!" Kuwabara screamed as he noticed Kurama was opening the window.

"Ya Kurama, mind explaining." Yusuke said agreeing with Kuwabara's question. Kurama finish opening the window, and all three of the owls flew in.

"Hey! Get of my stuff!" Kuwabara yelled at the owls, which were now sitting on his bed.

"Look there," Kurama said pointing to one of the owls. Everyone looked and noticed it had dropped a letter on the bed… in fact all of them had. "They're messengers."

"You mean like carrier pigeons?"

"Basically, but who could train an owl to be so obedient?" Kurama questioned.

"Get OUT of MY ROOM!!" Kuwabara yelled at the birds as he pushed them back out of his room. "They didn't get anything dirty did they? The better not have! Woh! Guys, look at this." He pointed to the addresses on the envelope. It was their exact position; country, street name, address, which floor, which room, and whom it was for were all on it. Longitude and latitude included.

"Now I feel like I'm being stalked." Yusuke muttered as he grabbed the one for him.

"Look at the back." Kurama stated, while he looked at of his own.

Yusuke flipped his over and saw what Kurama meant. "Hogwarts huh? Interesting chose of mail delivery."

"Hogs… and warts… maybe I shouldn't go…" Kuwabara thought out loud.

_I'm sorry! I hate short chapters as much as anyone, but I can't decide on the villain or other key parts in this story so please tell how I did, and if you have any idea's for this story… tell me please there's a chance I will use them! I will try to make the chapters longer I promise!!_


	3. Mornings

_K… a plot is starting to develop in my head, but if you want to submit an idea, just put it in your review, or e-mail me at or Ok… Thanks to everyone who is volunteering ideas, it makes me fell all warm and fuzzy inside! Hehe… Oh, so everyone knows I try to update, but because I'm a freshman (I'm 14) I get a whole lot of homework, and I'm in a lot of clubs at school(anime included .), so my writing time isn't that big… sorry! I'm trying to write a good fanfic here, any criticism will be taken under account… and sorry in advance for people who want romance. I just can't write it!!!_

_Any who, Disclaimer time!!! Yey!!! (not)_

_Disclaimer- Yyh isn't owned by me, because I wouldn't have let them edit it for Cartoon network, and Hp isn't mine because I wouldn't be as cruel as to name the main character 'Harry'._

Mornings -.-

The letters recently received by Kurama, Kuwabara, and Yusuke, were written neatly Japanese, explained exactly what Hogwarts was and that they were happy to accept Japanese students willing to experience first-hand, how magic differentiated in other cultures. (Yusuke was wondering what exactly Koenma had said) The letter also contained a list of supplied, and that they could get a translated version of the books if they request it at the bookstore in Diagon Ally. (wherever that was) Hiei, of course didn't even receive a letter.

After Yusuke and Kurama left Kuwabara's house, they headed home to tell their mothers something that meant they were going to London for about a year. Yusuke simply told his mom that he was going to London for about a year, and left it at that. Kurama, on the other hand, explained that there was a school in London he applied for over the summer, not expecting to be accepted, he felt no need to tell her, but he received a letter today saying that he was accepted, and the fight there was tomorrow. His mother bought it, and was happy for her son. He promised her he would visit over Christmas, and if there were any other long breaks, he would come home then, too.

And then, they all when though the great hassle of packing. xx

The next morning all the boys woke up early. As if! Hiei, was up before the sun was, so he could practice his fighting skills. Kurama woke up at a more reasonable time, took a shower, and ate breakfast. At that time, Yusuke and Kuwabara where both still sleeping. Kurama having figured this out, was forced to go over to both their houses to get them up, before they headed to the airport. Kurama first went over to Yusuke's home. That went OK. Then Kurama and Yusuke (against his will) went to Kuwabara's. That didn't go so well.

"Kuwabara, please get up! Our plane arrives in two hours."

"HEY STUPID! WAKE UP!" Yusuke shouted into Kuwabara's ear.

"It seems Kuwabara can sleep just as deeply as you." Kurama mused. (everyone remember the dark tournament )

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Hey, Yukina!" Kuwabara said… while he was still asleep. -.-

"That gives me an idea." Yusuke said.

Kurama didn't commit on that, to prevent dieing from a spirit gun blast through the chest. -.-o

"Hey look it's Yukina. Here in Kuwabara's bedroom." Yusuke yelled into Kuwabara's ear.

"Yukina, my sweet, is in my room!" Kuwabara exclaimed. Sitting up so fast, that his head flung Yusuke into a wall. He got a little angry.

"Hey. Yukina's not here." Kuwabara stated sadly.

"Well I am. And I'm going to beat your ugly face in!" Yusuke yelled at the orange haired boy.

"WHA?!?!?!" Kuwabara yelled barely dodging Yusuke's punch that left a small crater in his wall. "WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR URIMESHI?!?!"

'Great, they started fighting early today… -.-u' Kurama thought. _(fyi: -.-o and -.-u are the sweat drop smilies)_ "Come on now. We can't fight each other! We've just been assigned to another case." Kurama tried to reason…. But that didn't work to well. -.-u

Violence follows

After the fight, Kuwabara is left unconscious…

"Yusuke, it seem like you've just put us in the same position as we started in."

"Wha. Oh. Opps. Well I was his fault."

"Yes, but that doesn't help us much I'm afraid."

The sun was now fully shinning through Kuwabara's window, their flight was even closer now, and Kuwabara was out cold. Kurama then remembered something Kuwabara mentioned during the dark tournament, which might obtain Kuwabara attention, and cause him to wake up.

"Kuwabara, I hope you realize, you're leaving a demon fox and Yusuke Urimeshi alone with your cat.

"AH! NO! I forgot about that!" Kuwabara yelled jumping up from his bed.

"Now that your finally awake, our plane leaves in an hour stupid."

"So? We've got an hour."

"Yes, but it takes at least forty-five minutes to get to the airport." Kurama informed.

"Oh."

"Ya, now get your stuff, and lets GO!" Yusuke said, already angry with the tall boy.

"At least let me brush my teeth! Gees…" Kuwabara said, as his voice trailed off into several, mumbled, rude phrases.

After Kuwabara was finished with his daily routines, every one was ready to go… except him. Kuwabara was dead set on finding his cat. Yusuke just gave him a weird look, but Kuwabara, offended by him, went to tell Yusuke about how the letter said he could bring a cat, toad, or a rat, and was not going to leave Eikechi behind, wasting even more time.

After Kuwabara finally found his cat, he was ready to go, and they left the house… running. "Kuwabara, we better not miss that bus! 'Cause if we do I'm going to bet you so hard, demons will run away from your face! And I ain't waking to the airport!"

"It's not my fault Eikechi wanted to play hide-and-go seek Urimeshi!"

"Please you two. You haven't stopped arguing today. Besides, both of you delayed us this morning." Kurama stated as they ran to the bus, which was now in view. They reached it, barely. Luckily there not a lot of traffic, and bus ride was only 40 minutes, leaving 15 minutes to get to their plane. Kurama handled the luggage check-in, while Yusuke continued to blame Kuwabara for being late. That took 8 minutes, but there was a problem.

"Hey, where's Hiei." Yusuke asked as they walked to the gate their plane was departing from.

"Ya, wasn't shorty supposed to be here?"

"Fool. I'm right behind you."

"Hey, Hiei, there you are. I couldn't see you behind ugly here." Yusuke greeted.

"Hiei, I'm surprised that you still have your sword. I would think, someone would have tried to confiscate it by now." Kurama said.

"Hn. They tried."

"Really, Hiei, I hope you didn't hurt them." Kurama stated looking at him short friend.

"They're all fine. I just persuaded them to change the rules for me."

Kuwabara gave Hiei a freaked out look, but that was the only noticeable reaction.

"Well, since we're all here, we'd get to a plane before it leaves." Kurama said, breaking the silence.

They boarded the plane quickly, with only some miner complaints from Kuwabara, and how he hoped Eikechi was ok. The planes seats were done by three's, so Hiei, Kurama, and Yusuke sat next to each other, Hiei next to the window, and Yusuke in aisle. Kuwabara sat in the row behind them in the window seat.

Minutes before the plane was going to take off (3min. later -.-), the boys heard a familiar voice yelling from inside the airport. "What do you mean I can't take three carry-ons!?" They all rushed back through the 'hallway' connecting the plane entrance to the airport to confirm their suspicions. "Well the luggage people should say something, or at least have a sign!" It was no one else that the grim reaper herself.

"Miss, I'm sorry, but that's the rules." The attendant said apologetically to the fuming blue haired girl.

"Botan! What are you doing here?" Yusuke and Kuwabara asked simultaneously.

"Excuse me Miss, but she's our friend, you see and, one of this bags are really mine." Kurama told the attendant.

The girl looked at the redheaded boy, then the three bags the girl had. They were all pink with blue bunnies. She looked back at the boy strangely, but agreed to let it pass.

"So, Botan, why are you here?" Yusuke asked once more as the proceeded to re-board the plain.

"Of come on now, do you really think Koenma would let, you, of all people, on a mission like this, without me! Who else is doing to make sure your attending all your classes, and making your daily reports to Koenma? Kurama can't do everything."

'**Daily** reports???'

"So does that mean your going to go the classes too?" Kuwabara asked

"Well of course it does!"

"Excuse me, but will you please go to your seats and fasten your seat belts, were ready to take flight."

_Sorry that took soo long, and was sooo short. I didn't mean to do that -.- School and such totally preoccupied me! I didn't even think about this for two weeks!! Forgive me!! I'll try harder. But if it make anyone feel better I got a 99.9, and 96 on my last two geometry test. ._


	4. Meeting Hermione

4

Meeting Hermionie

The plane ride was long and uneventful. It was also very irritating to a certain individual named Hiei. Botan had purchased a pair of headphones, and was enjoying the show on the miniature screens above the heads of every fifth seat. Kurama was reading a book. Yusuke was playing a fighting game on the game-boy he stole from Kuwabara about ten minutes into the flight, leaving Kuwabara to look out the window and pout. Hiei was thinking at the time. (and because I care if I'm the one to cause you the loss of your sanity, I don't think I will tell you what he was thinking about right now)

The flight was almost over, and Yusuke and Kuwabara had both fallen asleep. Luckily, they got up a lot easier than they did last time, after Botan woke them up.

"Now you remember what your supposed to do right?" Botan asked Yusuke.

"Of course, we find a person, go to the Halloween store, and then go a freak school. I think that covers it."

"Yusuke! Would you please take this more seriously!" Botan yelled, drawing attention from other passengers. "Yup, that's what I would say if you asked to jump off the plane because it's too slow." Botan tried to cover. The audience of passengers accepted the impromptu cover-up, and resumed their previous activities.

Seeing the heads turning away, Botan continued, whispering this time, "Yusuke, this isn't your typical, go beat up someone, and be done with it. You're a Spirit Detective not a Spirit Soldier, or what ever. You're on a search and report mission ONLY. The only reason Koenma sent you, was because you're human, and can play the part. Not to mention, you're strong enough to defend yourself from almost anything, and with the high death rates of people raving about magic, have been increasing for a while, that may be useful."

"Hey, wait. If it matters that I'm human, how come Kurama, Hiei, and you are coming along?"

"Yusuke, even though I'm a demon, I'm now also human. I think it's the fact that I've been basically born as a human is what she is referring to." Kurama whispered to Yusuke, not wanting to be overheard.

"Exactly!" Botan agreed, not bothering to be quite anymore.

"Hey! What about shorty here? How come he's coming? Last time I checked, he was a demon." Kuwabara asked.

"Well, he's not going to be a student." Botan explained.

"Huh? What do you mean not a student!" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Didn't Yusuke tell you? Hiei is going to looking around at the area and stuff, while you boys check out the classes, and learn more about this 'magic'." Botan said, getting quieter.

"Why am I the last one the know anything?!" Kuwabara complained.

"Easy, because you weak, and annoying." Hiei supplied.

"Shut it shorty! I could kick your butt if it wasn't so close to the ground!"

"Don't you two start fighting now!" Botan said.

"I agree, a plane isn't the best place to start a fight." Kurama said.

"Hn. It's not like the idiot stood a chance."

"What did you say you little pip-squeak!"

"Kuwabara. The plane is not a good place to start a fight." Kurama restated.

"Fine."

"Oh, hey Botan. I almost forgot. You didn't answer why you were coming." Yusuke said.

"I told you. I'm to keep you in shape, and in line!"

"No, I mean school-wise. You're not human." After Yusuke the plane landed, but the group ignored the pilot's voice, and the crowds of people leave, so they could continue their conversation.

"Yusuke! I find that extremely offensive! Of course I'm human! What did you think I was a demon?"

"Wait, I thought you were the grim reaper." Kuwabara said. (convenient that the people were leaving isn't it? ;-)

"She is idiot." Hiei stated.

"True I'm the grim reaper, but before that I was human. When I died, Koenma offered me a job."

"Kinda like Uremeshi huh."

"Sorta, but the circumstances were much different. The grim reaper that found my soul, started working around the mid-rule of Koenma's father, and wished to go on to eternal rest, or at least I think that's what she said..."

"Well, shall we go?" Kurama said standing up.

"Now that's a good idea!" Yusuke said also standing up. The group grabbed their bags, and left the plane.

"Now who are we supposed to meet?" Yusuke asked Kurama.

"A girl named Hermione Granger. She's supposedly a very bight student." He coolly replied.

"Great a prissy witch. This is going to be fun." Yusuke muttered to himself and the reached the interior of the airport.

"Hey! I think I found her!" Kuwabara announced, as he pointed to girl with bushy brown hair, holding a sign saying "Japanese Exchange Students", written in Japanese and English. That was the only sign like it, so the group decided it must be her, and started to walk over to her.

Hermione Granger was a very smart girl. She studied, and learned everything there was to know about something, even if it really didn't matter. Although she was so smart, she had had decided she knew enough about Japanese people, to be able to help them buy books, and find the train. When she first received the letter from Dumbledore, she was a little surprised, she had never heard of such a thing as Japanese witches, and wizards, but not wanting to object, she replied saying she would be happy to show them around. That's not the part that shocked her the most. The part that surprised her was when a group of 5, not 3 came to her, when only one was shot with black hair, and his was sticking straight up! Didn't all Japanese people have black hair, and weren't they all short?? The people coming to her were tall (for the most part), the tallest having orange hair, the boy shorter than him with long hair that could put the Weasleys' to shame, and a boy about the same height looked pretty arrogant, with gelled back black hair(at least he was a little more normalya right!), the short one fallowed also looking a bit arrogant, and there was also a tall girl with them, with bright blue hair.

"Are you Miss Hermione Granger?" the red haired one asked.

"Umm… yes, that's me." She was taken aback by this, shocker Hermione is surprised! (Sorry if she's OOC, but that's how it works ;-)) they didn't look Japanese, and they spoke English fine, was there a misunderstanding? "Are you the Japanese students?"

"For that school with the weird name… Hogwarts, ya, that's us." The tall freaky haired one said, and then after looking at the girl, he noticed she was sort of petty, "I have a girlfriend, I'll have you know." Leaving Hermione, what's the word… weirded out.

"Give me a break Kuwabara." The 'normal' boy said to more to himself, and then, "Don't mind him, Kuwabara is just an idiot. 'Course I would say it was genetic, but his sister is way smarter than him."

"What was that Urimeshi!?!" the orange haired one said, trying to attack the other boy, but failing. The black haired boy seemed a lot more skilled in fighting than the other one.

"You two stop it right now! You're going to give her the wrong first impression!" the girl spoke, but while she was talking the red haired one started talking to Hermione again, like this was a normal thing, and was used to it.(If Harry Potter was an Anime, I'm sure Hermione would have a sweat drop around here…)

"Sorry about those two. They really are good friends." Kurama tried to explain.

"Are you sure?" She asked, baffled by it.

"They're just that way. The one with the orange hair is Kuwabara, the other one is Yusuke Urimeshi, and she is Botan. My name is Suichi, and I believe yours is Hermione right?"

"Yes, that's right." She said looking past him at the strange site. She went to a school of magic, where people can turn into cats, and mice can be turned to wine goblets, where centaurs taught class, but two best friends who beat each other up on a regular basis, that beat them all. "I'm glad my friends at least like each other." Hermione said, thinking how glad she didn't have to pull them apart like Botan did.

Focusing back on Suichi, or Kurama, "I was told there were only supposed to be 3, so why are there 5?"

Kurama quickly replied, "Well, originally there were to be only Yusuke, Kuwabara, and I, Botan came sort of last minute, but I don't know where you got 5."

"Him." She said as she went to point at the short boy, but he wasn't there. "Oh, never mind, I just assumed that another boy was part of your group."

"That's no problem."

"Oh, not to be rude, but your English is incredibly good."

"Thank you, but really, only Botan and I can speak it, the other two are wearing charms from your headmaster. I look forward to meeting him."

"Oh, Dumbledore, he's brilliant – Oh! That's my Mom! Mom, over here, don't worry, I've found them." (fyi: I haven't read HP for a while, and can't remember if her mom EVER really appears, so she will just be your typical mom.)

_Sorry All my chappies are short, I type slow, and thought you might want to read more, so I posted it anyways. I've decided to re-read HP 5, but bare with me here… I didn't look up any names --u I will be unable to type all Dec. sssooo hehe even longer wait! . Don't hurt me. I think I'll type the next ch. faster though, because I think I know what I want to happen in that one, but I still really don't have that big of a plot in mind. So if you want to give me a suggestion please do, but don't tell me to write yaoi or anything, NO BOYBOY RELATIONS or YyhHP person pairings. I'm just a bad fanfic writer, and have never tried romance (fyi, my made up stories are better than fanfics) If I hint at relations it would be Yusuke and Keiko, and Hermione and (XXXX) (I say Ron…__J)_

_Please, all e-mails/reviews are loved and cherished. _


	5. Magic Bricks

_I'm trying to find time to type! I really am! And thank you for reading!!!!_

_kit-kit - Oh, dear kit-kit, it just takes me long to type. I don't give up fanfics until, at least, the tenth chapter! Don't worry; I'm going to try to finish it! I won't give up! :-D_

_Metallika – huh? I have been answering ALL your e-mails. (I've sent some looonng ones) Something must be meseds up! Maybe they were blocked as spam? I don't know what's going on.... and Plot? Hehe What's that? ;-)_

_Animefouryou – Thank you! You make me happy!_

_wish granter – I don't really like grammar anyways._

_P.S. Thanks kit-kit, and yuyuhakusholover10 for the reviews on ch. 4!_

_Enjoy ch. 5!!!.... 1 page long ch 5.... --u Sorry for the sort-ness...._

**Magical Bricks**

The lady was extremely nice, Botan and she were already in deep conversation, and with Kurama and Hermionie talking about Hogwarts, the two other boys sat in misery next to each other in the extremely packed car. They were in for a long drive. Nobody but the boys noticed the black blur on the rooftops.

An hour later Hermionie's mother stopped the car, letting all the teens out. After being reassured by her daughter that they would be fine, the teens grabbed their bags, and Mrs. Granger drove off.

"Bye!" Botan called, as she waved to the car.

"So why are we at a bar?" Yusuke asked.

"You'll see." Hermionie said as they entered the building.

"Wow, talk about creepy." Kuwabara muttered.

"It's not THAT bad." Botan said.

Hermionie mentally shook her head. How were they going to survive Hogwarts if they couldn't handle this for 1 minute?

After leading them out to a brick wall, she stopped, and started tapping bricks with a wand.

"Hey, Urimeshi, I think she's crazy." Kuwabara whispered.

"No, there is defiantly significance it what she is doing." Kurama replied.

"Thank you Kurama." Hermionie said as she tapped the last one. The bricks moved causing an entrance to form. "I think that is of some significance."

"Well. Ya. Maybe." Kuwabara stated dumbfounded.

"Nice trick, care to teach us?" Yusuke said mildly interested.

"Yes! That was wonderful!" Botan said cheerfully.

"Well, it's not really a spell, in a sense. It's more like a lock combination." Hermionie said, as she walked though the new-formed doorway. This being an everyday occurrence, she wasn't too interested in it, but more in their reactions. _'What type of magic did they learn? Wasn't there only one type? Surely, if there was, SHE would know about it, but if Dumbeldor wanted them in Hogwarts, he had a reason.'_

Kuwabara turned to Yusuke with a shocked-like face. "Urimeshi! What's wrong with you? She just made the bricks move!" Hermionie was ahead of them, and kept walking, thinking that they were coming too, to far away to her the tall boys' yell.

"Kuwabara, we see strange stuff all the time." Yusuke replied.

"Well…"

"Besides Kuwabara, we're supposed to know magic, so going around acting like that will blow are cover. We will have enough attention just being us."

"Oh, I forgot about that problem." Botan said absently.

"Botan!" Yusuke yelled.

"Calm down. I haven't forgotten anything else." Botan said, as she ran off to catch up with Hermionie.

"So Hiei, you doing ok." Yusuke asked.

A figure emerged from the shadows. "Hn" It said, and was gone again.

"That would be a yes." Kurama translated.

"Has Hiei ever been ok." Kuwabara muttered to himself, as the three remaining boys, walked to the Hermionie, who was talking to Botan, and probably didn't even notice them missing.

'_I suppose Botan's endless chatter can be useful.'_ Yusuke thought to himself.

------------

_You probably hate me. But, I've been away, been grounded from the computer (still am…), and my computer leaving for updating… so I thought I'd give you the page I've been able to type, and try to give you another ASAP. I'm SO sorry. :( Don't be mad._


	6. Goblins and Wands

_I'mmmmm bbbbaaaaaaacccccccccckkkkkkkkkkk. So sorry! Please don't be mad. I won't give any dumb excuses either… I was bad and I accept that. And also, I've been informed that I've been spelling Yusuke's last name wrong…hehe… sorry… I tend to not pay attention. --u Thank's for pointing that out!_

_Disclaimer: Foxes are red,( in my mind) foxes are blue; I love yyh and hp (but I don't own it), and the same goes for you._

**6 **

**Goblins and Wands**

She led the boys and Botan down the crowded path. On both sides, there were shops that were also crowded.

"I suppose you already have wands?" Hermionie stated, as she paused at bit at a store called Olvilanders.

"Actually, due to certain reasons, we don't." Kurama said.

"Bingo! That's what I forgot! Now, I suppose this is the place to get one, let's go!" Botan cheerfully said, as she started pulling the young girl in.

"Wait! You need money!" Hermionie said, while trying to save her arm from Botan.

"Oh, right." Botan relied, still happy as ever, and still holding on to the girls arm.

"Greengots (sp?) is right over here, I have my money exchanged all the time."

After a few more minutes of walking, the odd group stopped in front of a large building.

"This is Greengots the wizard bank… but I think I should warn you…" Hermionie explained.

"What?" The teens asked in unison.

"Well, all the workers there are Goblins."

"Goblins! You mean those short, evil, creepy guys in fairy tails?" Kuwabara exclaimed.

"Yes, and they're a bit rude, but it's fine." Hermionie said surprised at his reaction, and the lack of the others.

_Well I guess it's not that strange. Spirit world is basically run by ogres. _x.xBotan thought to herself.

"Well are you coming or not?" Yusuke called from the entry.

The air inside was cold, and would seem like walking into a library, if not for the goblins and whatnot running around. The group walked up to a not so busy goblin, to see if he could exchange their money, but he just gave Yusuke a strange look and pointed to a different counter.

This goblin seemed extremely irritated at the moment, fussing with a stack of papers, causing Botan to think of Koenma on one of his bad days.

"Excuse me." Hermionie said politely.

The goblin looked at them, and then continued on his work.

"Excuse me, we would like to exchange some money." Hermionie said determined.

This time the goblin did not even acknowledge her.

Hermionie was getting extremely angry with him, but before she could say anything else Kurama spoke.

"We would appreciate it if you would attend to us, and then continue with your work."

He looked up, "Look here you— " He stopped as he looked at Yusuke. Something felt wrong to him. Something about Yusuke was off to the goblin, but it shortly disappeared, and the goblin realized he had stopped talking.

"Well I never!" Botan yelled, "How do you expect any business when you treat your customers like that!" She said before storming off.

"Wait for me!" Kuwabara yelled as he ran out the goblin filled building.

"Fine then." The goblin said, though it sounded forced.

Kurama pulled out the money Koenma entrusted him with. It didn't look like much to Yusuke, but a surprisingly large pile of gold and silver replaced it.

Botan and Kurama carried the bulk of it, causing Yusuke to wonder if it was that nobody trusted him or something as they walked out the building.

The sun was still high in the sky, leaving plenty of shopping time, and Hermionie didn't waste anytime talking the group over to Olivanders. She thought it was strange that they didn't have wands. Wasn't there only one wand that worked well with someone? If they have been learning magic so long, how did they not have one? I think I'll research a bit at school. Hermionie thought to herself.

The wands seemed easy enough, both Botan and Kuwabara got the right one on the second wand, but Kurama's wand took a bit longer to find. Hermionie noticed the small group of Japanese teens silently laugh to themselves about the wand Suichi ended up with. She couldn't find the humor in a twelve and half inch rose wood wand with a hair of a thousand year old silver fox as the core. She assumed it was an inside joke. Then, it was Yusuke's turn. Hermionie only paid slight attention. She was making a list of the places they needed to go to in her head, until she was brought back to reality by aloud 'BANG'. It took her a moment to realize what happened. The wand Olivander had Yusuke try exploded!

"What did you do to it Urameshi!" Kuwabara yelled.

"I didn't do anything!"

"Oh dear, Oh dear." Olivander muttered as he looked at his destroyed wand.

Kurama walked over to the man. "Might I make a suggestion?"

"Wow Kurama, how did you know that would work?" Hermionie asked as they left the wand shop. Botan darted off to look through the windows and Yusuke and Kuwabara followed behind all of them.

"Oh just a guess." Kurama stated.

Kuwabara whispered to Yusuke, "So is there really one of Puu's hairs in there?"

"I guess so."

"You're pet's an ingredient. That's just creepy."

_Forgive me for taking so long! I promise two more updates before July! (Or one long one) I just thought I would post this so you know I will be updating. Thank you all._


End file.
